Who needs common sense?
by Vikutooria chan
Summary: I’ m starting to understand why people always say that I miss the big the picture, after all I’m about to die and all I want to do is find out if my killer has a fever. Gaaraxoc, slight shikatema and Kankuroxpuppet*cough*doll*cough*


**Disclaimer: Naruto, sad to say I do not own**

_Flashback (6 years old)_

Nanami 's short brown hair blew around wildly in the wind as she ran it was 1:00am in the morning but I was wide awake. My golden eye's wide with fear as a trio of drunken men, one of them being my father chased me down the empty streets of sunagakure.

I'd been running for half an hour now and the three would catch me any minute now. No one could help me now that mother's been dead for 2 years now. The only reason I hadn't been caught yet was because the men were far to drunk to even walk straight.

"Now, come on little girl all we is to play a game with you, It'll be fun." Said one of the men while grabbing my bruised arm. I cringed from the half from the look on all three men's faces and half from the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"L-let go, p-please." I stammered.

"Nah, I don't think I will, not until we play my game at least." He replied as the smell of the sake overwhelmed me and making me feel dizzy.

"Now be a good daughter and listen to my friend here." My horrid excuse of a father ordered.

"H-h-help!" I yelled as loud as I could as I began to panic even more, I didn't understand what they wanted to do at the time but I knew it was bad. I could tell by the look in their eyes.

The third man went to grab the top of my dark burgundy nightgown; I flinched and closed my eyes and waited for… well at the time I wasn't quite sure but I guess it doesn't matter since it never came.

"Stop! She doesn't like that!" Said a panicked voice of what sounded like a boy around my age.

I opened my eyes to see red haired boy who had lonely and sad aqua eyes, clouded with worry surround by black rings and an unsure and frightened expression on his face.

Don't ask how I remember that considering I barely even managed to get a glance before sand rushing towards the trio, plus me.

The sand instantly crushed and killed the men splattering blood everywhere. But it didn't stop, it attacked me. Common sense dictates that I should be terrified, oh well.

Of course it didn't crush me, that boy managed to stop it before that, it merely became embedded in the skin of my left leg and arm until the trail of sand reached right beside my eye. It hurt a lot but I was positive that it was better than whatever _they _were going to do.

"S-sorry! I-I just wanted to help! I-I didn't mean to… I bring you to Yashamaru here, he'll help." The boy said, while picking me up. I passed out but not before staring into the depths of two strange teal oceans.

_End of Flashback_

I still don't get what he was sorry for after all, I'm fine, more fine than would have been if he hadn't shown up and I knew that long before I even before I had an idea of what _they_ were going to with me.

Even though it was five years ago I remember it clearly. I never thanked him because the next time I saw him, his eyes were so filled with hate my momentarily existent common sense and I were scared. By the time I got over that annoying moment of common sense of being scared of him it seemed pointless to go and thank him because I doubted that he would remember it. Even though I know he kills for pleasure now and stuff like that I still can't bring myself to hate him because of that night, besides at least doesn't …well you know like those men.

I still have sand in my skin from that experience and instead of looking ugly; it looks like a beautiful trail of sparkling gems especially now in the moonlight.

Of course now that I think about it since the only reason I'm thinking about is because I'm walking around at 1:00am. I should really get back to my house, it's really cold out. I think as I zip up my burgundy coat.

"Ahhhhhh!" I hear a scream.

Common sense says that I should run to the safety of my home. However, if I listened to common sense I wouldn't be walking around at 1:00am, now would I?

Though when I get to the place where I thought I heard the scream coming from I don't see a thing except some drops of blood splattered on the street and so despite the fact that I should be alarmed, I calmly turn to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Asks a hate filled raspy voice that could only belong to Gaara, though something seemed off. It sounded odd not the hate or anything like that, something else.

"I thought I heard a scream." I said looking up to see him on a roof. Again something seems off but since I can't see him properly I can't tell what it is.

"You did, that was the scream of the person I just killed. Coming here was a mistake for you, now I'm going to kill you." He stated.

Oh great, I thought sarcastically.

Then next thing I know I see what looks like a miniature sandstorm and he appears. Sand starts to slowly cover my legs. But I figured out what was off, after all _that's _the important thing. His face appears flushed, if he slept he probably would have passed out by now, considering how tired he looked and despite the desert nights coldness he seems to be emanating heat.

"H-hey Gaara, before you do that can I check something real quick it'll only take a second and I won't leave your sight then, then you can k-kill me okay?" I say, the only sign of my fear being the stutter. I' m starting to understand why people always say that I tend miss the big the picture after all I'm about to die and all I want to do is find out if my killer has a fever.

"Fine" he responds, uncaringly.

The sand releases my legs, kind of, it still hovers around my legs. I slowly walk over to him, debating whether to do the forehead test or just use my hand. You would think the answer would be obvious when dealing with a psychotic killer, surprisingly this time it was for me. When I reach him start to lean my head forward only to be blocked by sand.

"I-I can't check if you have a fever if your sands in the way."

"Fever?" He asks now with curiosity added to the hate in his voice.

"Yeah, you know when you're sick. You're body feels weak, too hot or cold. You sweat for no reason at all, even if you're cold. You cough or sneeze. Now c-can I check?" My stutter being my only real sign of fear again.

"…fine."

Why?"

"Why what?"

"What difference does it make if I do have a fever?" He asks now even more curiosity in his voice while tilting his heads.

Crap! It doesn't make a difference. Think of something, say something anything! Before he kills me! I start commanding myself. Yes, for your information I am only starting to panic now.

When I look at him, he seems slightly irritated by me taking so long to answer.

"Well, well, I-I can help you get better faster." I quickly say. I'm an idiot, if I survive this I'll never take walk at 1:00am again. Maybe.

"Even if you help me, I'll still kill you."

"I-I know but I'll still h-help you get better."

"Why?"

Better late than never, I thought, recalling the memories I had been thinking about earlier. "Think of it as a thank-you."

At this Gaara became visibly and audibly surprised. "For what?" _What could she want to thank me for? All I did was hurt her back then._

"How, how about I tell you while helping you get better. My, my house is really close to here it'll be better talking there than in this c-cold street. Especially s-since-"

After hearing me say this he frowns slightly.

"Your parents wouldn't let me in your house."

"They're both dead, I live alone."

"…fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I don't believe this, okay I do but I'm making soup for a guy who's going to kill me, that's odd even according me. Maybe I was dropped on my head at birth or something like that. Well at least I've calmed down and have even managed to suppress my fear, though I still nervous for some other reason...

I sigh and glance at him. He's glaring right at me while he stands in my kitchen.

It could be the glaring...

"Even if you don't sleep, you should still rest. Sit down at least. And I still have no idea how high a fever you have."

He didn't make a move to go sit but the sand didn't block my forehead as I leaned forward to feel his. Almost as soon as I touched his forehead I retracted mine. For some reason my heart's beating faster, but not out of fear.

"Wow, if I had a fever that hot I couldn't even make it out of this house! Go lay down on the couch in the other room. The soups almost done."

"Fine… but then you will tell me why you are doing this." He said in a tired voice that betrayed how sick he really felt.

"Okay."

Finally, the soup's done. I decided to bring him a blanket to keep him warm.

"This soup should help and you should cover yourself with this blanket, too."

"Five years ago I injured you and once I am well I plan to kill you so why do you wish to-to _thank me_?"

Not very subtle huh?

"Y-you remember that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." he replied in his raspy monotone voice.

"W-well, then you remember that before that happened you killed three men?"

He nods.

"One of those men was my father," I begin.

Gaara's non-existent eyebrows nit together in confusion.

"Ever since my mother died he had started drinking and… beating me. That night him and his two friends got drunk and got…err...other ideas. If you hadn't killed them, I would've been hurt far worse than the small injuries you _accidentally_ gave me and I'm almost positive it would've… happened more than just once. You may live to kill now but back then you saved me, and because of that I'll gladly help you now. Are you thirsty? I'll go get you some water." I ended changing the subject.

After hearing this Gaara's expression always filled with hate became thoughtful.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, Nanami took care of random things to help Gaara get better now and then but eventually laid her head on the edge of the couch and was just about to fall asleep when Gaara broke the silence.

"What is your name?"

"Nanami." I murmured/yawned.

"Next time I get sick, would you help me again, Nanami?" He asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes, assuming I'm alive."

"Then… I won't kill you."

I smiled; I'm going to live after all. I fell asleep staring at bright red hair and into a pair of hypnotizing jade eyes with butterflies in my stomach.

My last thought before I fell asleep caught me off guard. _I can't believe my first crush is a psychotic killer._

The next morning he was gone, I missed him, because I'm an idiot.

_Four years in the future_

I haven't talked to Gaara since then, I've seen him once or twice around the village and at the ceremony when he became Kazekage but that's all. He's really changed his ways and now the entire village loves him, and now that Shukaku is gone he's not feared at all. Heck, he even has fan girls! I wonder if I'll ever talk to him again…

As if on cue the doorbell rings I open it wondering who could be visiting at 1:00am (Yes, that's right I'm up again) and see an obviously sick raccoon eyed Kazekage.

"Kazekage! Uh, would you like to come in?"

"Yes." He replies, not even the slightest bit of hate in his voice.

"What are doing here, lord Kazekage?" I asked.

"You said that the next time I got sick you would help me." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Does this guy ever forget anything? Not that I'm complaining.

"Did, did you not mean that? Was it a lie? I, I understand if it was If you want I'll leave, I under-." He asked by looking at his eyes I could tell that he was worried and hurt by the idea despite his monotone voice. Not wanting to hear anymore I cut him off.

"No! No, it wasn't a lie! It's just that, I didn't expect you to remember… Now that you're Kazekage and all. I really need to stop doubting your memory. If anything I'm actually happy to see you." I replied surprised by his expression.

"Last time I said I was going kill you and you're happy to see me?" Now confused, he asks.

"There is no pleasing you is there? Besides, you didn't and the first time I met you weren't like that and you're not like that now, so no reason not to happy." I pause for a second "Other than why you're here in first place."

Hearing this, the red head smiled, an _extremely_ small smile, but a smile.

Damn butterflies.

"Y-you should go lay down on the couch, like last time." Stupid stutter

"Your still nervous. I should leave." He said with his smile disappearing as he started to turn around to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed my hand reaching out to grab his shoulder. "I'm not nervous for the reason you're thinking of so go lay down. You can sleep now right?"

"Yes. Why am I making you nervous then?"

"How about we do the same as last time where I answer your question _after _you go to the couch. You should sleep anyways, I'll wake you when I finish making some soup."

*cough*"Okay."*cough*"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go lay down."

This time he simply nods and goes.

Wow, this soup smells good! Nine years of having to cook for myself have really paid off.

Nanami walks into the living room with the soup and stops upon seeing Gaara, laying on the couch looking more peaceful than she thought possible.

I'll wake him up after I see how high a fever he has. I kneel down in front of him and put my forehead on his forehead again. He really is quite handsome… No I should stop thinking like that, he's the Kazekage and more importantly I'm no fan girl!

"To think I'm still not over my first crush" I whisper.

"First crush?" Gaara says opening his eyes.

"You're awake!" I said turning a lovely shade of red.

"Yes, what did you mean by that?"

"N-nothing! It doesn't matter a-and I only agreed to answer one question!"

"But I would still like to know. Tell me. You still haven't answered my first question either…"

"Fine, it means that, that, it means that, well actually the answer f-for both i-is the same it-it m-means t-that, t-that I, I-"

"Why are you having difficulty telling me?" He asks now cocking his head slightly to the side.

He looks cute like that. No focus Nanami!

"You try telling someone that, that…"

"That what?" He insists innocently.

"that…Hey, what gives you the to look so innocent while someone stumbles over their words?"

"You're avoiding the question?"

"Yes I am." I state bluntly.

I was starting to miss my non-existent common sense anyways.

"Why?"

"If you insist-"

"Which I do."

"Fine! It means that I _really, really _like you ass in, in, in r-romantically!"

Realizing exactly what I just admitted my lovely shade of red turns into a deep crimson. Great, now he'll think I'm a fan girl.

Gaara in the meantime is wide-eyed in shock and is very slowly recovering.

"H-here's some soup. I-I'll leave now."

"Wait."

He grabs my wrist. I turn around about to tell him let go when I feel his lips brush against mine for a second.

"When, when two people like each other they do that right?" Again cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Y-yes."

Yes, he doesn't think that I'm a fan girl! Wait I think I'm missing the big picture.

"Then what?"

"W-well, then they do it again and later they go out places together and eventually if everything goes well, they fall in love."

"Love. " He said looking thoughtful. "Could you fall in love with me?" Looking prepared for rejection. Is he really this dense?

"Yes." I reply without a second thought. Maybe I'm hallucinating...that would explain why he's so dense!

He smiles again and gives me another kiss while wrapping his arms around me. Only this time I respond.

Or maybe not hallucinating..

"Next time I visit, I won't be sick. Is that okay?"

"Of course." I respond, while gazing into his now, sparkling eyes again. The loneliness I first saw in them is gone and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's feeling even happier than I am.

"Now, you should eat the soup and rest so you can get better."

He nods in agreement, sits down and then for the third time in my life I fell asleep gazing into the sea foam orbs of his eyes.

And to think if I had common sense, this would've never happened. Who needs common sense anyways?

Just outside the house looking in through the window

A ticked off Shikamaru (he had to wake up 1:00am) is giving Temari an annoyed"what the heck" look as she sobs uncontrollably into his chunin vest while saying along the lines of "My little brother is growing up." over and over.

Sighing he decided to see if her brother could help him, unfortunately he discovers when looks over at Kankuro that doing the exact same thing Temari is doing to him to a feminine looking one of his dolls, or as he calls them puppets.

The unfortunate shadow wielder sweat drops anime style and mumbles." What a drag."

Hearing this Temari looks up at Shikamaru sharply to hiss.

"What was that!"

Now terrified Shikamaru says "I mean Gaara's lucky to have such a wonderful sister who cares about him so much and I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend! I love you."

Hearing this Temari smiles and kisses him.

"I love you to."

Normally seeing this would creep Kankuro out and then he'd run away but luckily he was to busy making out with his puppet.


End file.
